4ever
by phoebe4448
Summary: -one shot- inu/kag, set in modern times, kagome and inuyasha are best friends with feelings towards each other but are oblivious to each others feelings. Kagome's in a band and decides to write a song to show Inuyasha how she feels. bad summery.


'There he is, just as gorgeous as ever I wish I could tell him how I feel but…he's my best friend and well I just don't want to ruin what we have by telling him that I'm actually deeply in love with him seeing as he probably doesn't feel the same way I mean why should he I'm me plain boring be and he's Inuyasha THE most hottest, most interesting, most funniest guy in the universe.' Kagome thought as she stared at the back of her best friend's head during trigonometry.

-Sigh-

Kagome suddenly decided she was gonna do it, she was gonna tell him. She was gonna write a song for her band and then dedicate it to him when he comes to see them practice. It's perfect.

_The next week at band practice after she had written and gone over it with her band she invited Inuyasha to come to this practice because she wanted him to hear a new song she wrote so he could tell her what he thought._

**Inuyasha's POV**

'Oh god.

I hate going to her band practices.

I mean she just looks so good when she's singing and dancing it makes it impossible for me to not just jump her on the spot if only she could love me back but how could any girl ever love a measly Hanyou like me.'

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's garage preparing him self for the next hour or so. He sat down on the couch after saying hi to everybody and waited for them to be done setting up.

When they were done Kagome walked up to her microphone, Sango got behind her drum set, Ayame put the strap of her guitar around her shoulders, Rin put the strap of her bass around her shoulders, and Lindsey put the strap of her guitar around her shoulders and stepped behind the other microphone.

"Okay this song is called 4ever and it is dedicated to you Inuyasha I just wrote it last week so it's a little rusty but I hope you like it."

Inuyasha was expecting to hear a song about friendship or something else along those lines imagine his surprise when he heard this…

"_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever"

Inuyasha was stunned so for like a minuet after the song ended he just sat there. Which was making Kagome nervous that is until Inuyasha finally snapped out of it stood up ran up to her grabbed her in his arms and quickly whisper into her ear, "I love you." And then he kissed her so passionately and the world just disappeared to them. They weren't even thinking they just were.

And from then on they lived happily ever after

4ever.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song 4ever by the veronicas**

**Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please no flames this story was just kinda something that popped into my head when I was bored so I know it isn't all that great but hey at least it's a really fun song.**


End file.
